Importance of Existing
by Plegarya-Phantom
Summary: What is the difference of a nobody from a somebody? Shani centric, AU, OrgaShani friendship


**A/N: **Hello! It's my 1 st time to write a GS fanfic so, hi! I experienced a lot of criticisms in the past and if you want to flame in this fanfic, I would just want to say, don't criticize me because you are not critics and you don't know what I can do to you. Anyway, enjoy! (this is AU) If you really love the druggies then please visit my homepage, I promise you will enjoy the website.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed.

**Summary:** What is the difference of a nobody to a somebody?

* * *

**Importance of Existing**

Shani Andras turns off his music player and peeped at the paperback novel of his older companion or comrade, Orga Sabnak.

They had survived the second war in Jachin Due. Also, they had living with each other for the past couple of months in a small house Orga worked hard to buy. But even if they had been living with each other, they weren't that close…

Shani never left the house unlike his two other comrades. Orga works as a photographer of a magazine. While the redhead and the game addict, Clotho Buer is working as a shopkeeper of a gaming shop. Shani felt useless too, he never worked to help the two…

Orga glared at Shani then closed his book.

"If you're bored, don't just peep your freaking face on my reading face…!" Orga hissed at Shani. Shani didn't respond in anything. Orga hit Shani's head with his fist. "…you stupid nobody!" Orga shouted, going to the kitchen. Shani was used to being hit on his head; it didn't hurt him at all. What hurts hum most is being called is being called as a nobody by Orga.

Shani touched his chest, it feels wounded and battered. He heard Orga cursing him loudly. "You…are you cursing me?" Shani asked Orga, sadly. Orga smirked, cockily, that means 'yes', of course. Shani sighed, sadly, he really feels so alone.

Then they heard the loud engine from the backyard, it must be Clotho in his motorcycle. "Humph!" Orga sternly said, looking at Shani. "God, there are billions of people in the line!" Clotho grumbled, struggling to carry 3 plastic bags. Orga rolled his eyes as Shani helped Clotho to carry a bag.

"Yo, nobody! You can't carry that by only one hand…" Orga laughed. Shani looked at the floor, embarrassed. Clotho snorted and went to the refrigerator to dump the food there.

"Gimme that…" Orga said, grabbing the bag from Shani's skinny hand. Shani sighed, that nobody-thing again…he just wants to help…

Clotho smirked and went to the television to play his precious X-BOX. In these times, Clotho doesn't speak to anyone and if you talk to him, he'll strangle the life out of you.

Shani hugged his legs to his chest as he looked at Orga who was sitting on the dining chair, reading a book away from Shani. '_A nobody, huh? That's what they think of me?_' he thought, sadly. Before, he was the most mentally unstable and the most advanced of the three but after the war, he is now nobody.

Orga was supposed to be the leader; smart, caring and clever. But why is the caring part missing? Shani felt his eyes getting watery maybe in some ways Orga is right about he being a nobody.

---

The next day, Clotho woke up early to go to work. Orga wasn't called by the publisher of the magazine so he's free today. Shani sat down the dining chair in front of Orga. "Good morning…" Shani softly said, handing Orga a cup of coffee. "Hey, nobody, I didn't know you can make good coffee…"Orga laughed after sipping from the cup.

Shani looked at him sadly and bowed his head, why won't Orga just shut up instead of calling him a nobody again and again?

Orga was silently reading the news paper and was smiling whenever he sees dead people's corpse lying in a pool of blood.

"You…how's work?" came a voice in front of him.

"Eh?" Orga raised an eyebrow as if he never heard Shani's voice like this before. Shani looked up at him, emotionlessly. "How's work?" Shani asked again, he changed…that's what he wants to imply to Orga. He isn't the same sadistic psycho that he was before. He isn't that dog of EAF that was always waging its tail to Muruta Azrael. And he isn't that drug addict who drinks Gamma Glipheptin that cries loudly in pain during withdrawal.

"I do not have work today, idiot!" Orga told Shani, giving him the you-stupid-nobody look. Shani nodded, okay, obviously Orga, before thinks that Shani was a childish, pathetic psycho, but now he thinks Shani is a clueless idiot.

Orga glared at Shani. "Do you want to know what I want to do to you ever since I saw you?" Orga asked. Shani shook his head. Orga stood up and went to Shani.

"This!" Orga said, punching Shani's stomach. Shani gasped for breath. Orga smirked at him. Shani tried to hide his pain to Orga. "You okay?" he asked. Shani nodded. Orga chuckled, "Good…" he whispered, punching Shani's stomach harder, now he sputtered out saliva. Why did he do that?! Shani wasn't able to ask that, he just fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

When he woke up, he was still lying on the floor, Orga's eyes watching him as he struggled to stand up. "W-Why…?" Shani gasped, grasping to his stomach. Orga laughed.

"You're asking why? Because I despise you! You stupid, useless, little, freaking nobody!" Orga said, and then got shocked when he saw tears falling down from Shani's emotionless eyes. Pain…so much pain in the same time, both in physical and emotional.

"I'm not a not a nobody! I am somebody! It's me, Shani Andras!!!" Shani cried; he doesn't want to hear anymore of Orga's dagger-like words that stab his wounded heart.

He just ran away…ran away from Orga to the outside.

Orga stood there, shocked by Shani's reaction. He thought Shani won't care, that he will just remain silent. Orga looked at the floor, bitterly, clenching his teeth together. He can't feel anything but a gut-stabbing guilt inside of him. Shani is a real human being, not a living CPU anymore, a human that deserves to feel happy, to live the fullness of life; why did he realized that only now?

"Hey, hey, hey, Shani…wait!!!" then he ran after Shani.

* * *

Shani ran towards a park that he thought have no people inside, it was quiet all around. He reached a pond and sat to a tree's foot near the pond, beginning to weep, bitterly, he never cried like this before…is he really that lonely and hurt?

Why is Orga always calling him a nobody? Isn't Orga a serial killer too that had his existence erased too? He hugged his legs to his chest, a veil of light green hair covering his amber colored eye. But the sound of peace was broken by a group of boys' loud chattering; he had a very bad feeling about this…

"Hey boys…"

Shani looked at his back, there are tall, 'ugly' boys wearing the same black leather jacket and have weird neo-colored spiky hair. "…there's a pathetic guy here, let's beat the shit out of him!" the one in the middle said, probably their leader.

Shani noticed that after that guy had spoken the other 5 are looking at him, murderously. Shani stood up and started backing away from the 6 but then one of them punched him is his abdomen as hard as he could. Shani sputtered out blood and fell to the ground, coughing to the ground, sometimes blood comes with his coughs.

Another grabbed the collar of his shirt and punched him to his face, after hitting Shani, he dropped him to the ground as if he was trash and they all started kicking his body except their leader who was stepping on Shani's head against the ground.

* * *

"Shani!!!" Orga called out, he was now entering the park where he thinks Shani is. "Come on, Shani, I know you're here…" Orga muttered to himself as glanced around. He heard an earsplitting scream of agony and pure torture, that voice…is Shani's. He also heard some other vices, who are laughing, delightfully.

"Damn it!!!" Orga cursed, running towards those sick laughing sound. When he arrived, he saw Shani, blood oozing out of his forehead, mouth and nose, his head is still being stepped and his body being beat up.

Orga looked at it all in horror and shock, speechless of what his eyes are showing him, and he saw Shani's mouth open.

"You…stay…out of…this…" Shani, who was struggling to speak, said, then finally losing consciousness. The leader kicked Shani's head as if it was a soccer ball and smiled as Shani screamed in pain. "You…bastards!!!" Orga shouted, taking his pocket knife from his pocket and stabbed it to the leader and then Orga punched his face, hardly that he lost some of his front teeth and he fell to the ground.

The 5 helped him get up and they fled in horror.

Orga smirked then turned his face to Shani, who is unconscious, battered and was gasping for breath, sadness and guilt on his teal eyes…

* * *

Shani slowly opened his eyes, feeling really dizzy and his head really hurts, probably because of the kick he got from the leader and/ or the stepping of his head, his eyes widened as he found himself on Orga's back and saw one of Orga's sleeve ripped off which was now bandaged on his forehead.

"Hey…you okay back there?" Orga asked, looking at him. Shani didn't reply, thinking Orga might drop him off his back if he said 'yes'. "Okay, that's good…"

Orga looked at the sidewalk he was walking on. Shani felt stupefied, Orga didn't make the pain worst? A few minutes of silence and peace but Orga broke the silence. "Shani…?" he said, Shani felt more stupefied, there was no anger in his voice, it was calm and caring, just as how he want it to be…what made him more stupefied is the fact that Orga called him by his first name, not by 'nobody'.

"…can we be best friends starting from now?" Orga continued after a very long pause. "Friend…?" Shani repeated then smiled contentedly. That word is prettier than the word 'death'. Shan puts his arm around Orga's neck and put his face on the back of Orga's head, smelling the sweet scent of Orga's hair, Shani began to rest, eyes closed and with a smile on his face.

"Hmm…I'll take that as a yes…" Orga laughed. Shani exists and not as a nobody to be treated badly. He is a human being that is supposed to be loved and cared for, now his name is on Orga's heart but not as an enemy but as a best friend and he is a perfectly beautiful person…

**- the end -**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that is that, I'm sorry if it's like Yaoi but they don't really love each other as lovers but as friends. If you have some freaking complains keep your big mouth shut or else Clotho will eat your head! 


End file.
